


Mint and Cinnamon

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [53]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Blood, Nosebleed, OTP Feels, Overthinking, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Tired Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wholesome, a kid got hit in the nose, by a ball, for literally one tiny sentence, he was rude though, literally my heart, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I only hope that he'll be patient with me.Isn't he already? He holds me as I hold him, explains what I don't understand, and knows what I do understand. We nearly always know what the other is thinking... Maybe it won't be as difficult as I fear.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Mint and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I didn't post last night agAin, I was literally exhausted. and was even more exhausted this morning. which is why it took me so long to write. sorry.
> 
> ANYWAYS my heart was literally dying while i was writing this chapter??? I really heckin hope you guys like this one because wow.

"Would your mother mind if I came over again someday?" I ask quietly.

I stare up at the darkness for what feels like the hundredth time. It's different, somehow, now that this is my last night here. Shouyou is laying half on top of me, clinging to my side with his nose buried in the crook of my neck. My other arm is crossed over my stomach to rest my hand on his elbow.

"She loves having you here," he murmurs. His hair tickles my ear.

"Really?"

"Of course she does. I do."

I let out a breath. Bits of Shouyou's hair go flying in the moonlight shining through the window. It floats, then slowly sinks down onto our blanket.

"Okay."

Shouyou's hands tighten on my arm for a moment. "It feels like a lifetime ago," he says quietly.

"Since the Friday?" I ask, looking back up at the ceiling. I already know the answer.

"Yeah. So much has happened."

I suddenly think of my father. "I still don't know what to decide."

Shouyou stills for a moment. I can almost feel his heartbeat on my upper arm. _So small._

"You'll know what to do once you get there. Do you want me to come with?" His voice is so soft.

I blink. "Only if you want to."

"I do want to."

My heart swells, bringing tears to my eyes. I sit myself up, ignoring Shoutou protests. I move so I'm on my side facing him, and immediately draw him closer to me. He lets out a surprised noise, but wraps his arms around me again.

"Are you okay?" he asks, softly.

"Yeah," I reply. Then I take a breath. "Th-thank you."

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_"Why do you always look_ _so_ _scary? Huh!?"_

_I look up from the small ball in my hands. The sand in the box makes my legs itch, but_ _I_ _stay still. The boy standing_ _over_ _me has two others behind him. They're all_ _laughing_ _at me._

_"You're so_ _creepy_ _. Nobody_ _likes_ _you. Why don't you ever talk!?"_

_My eyes and nose and ears and_ _everything_ _burns. I stand up, trembling. The middle boy snorts._

_"_ _Oh_ _, he's_ _shaking_ _, look at him, he's_ _scared!_ _" They_ _laugh_ _and jeer._

_I throw_ _the_ _ball as hard as_ _I_ _can at_ _the_ _middle_ _boy. It hits him square in the nose. He_ _blinks_ _, tears_ _streaming_ _down his face. A drop of_ _blood_ _slowly drips out of his nostril. He looks back up at_ _me_ _, ghostly white. The others look the same._

_I blink, and they vanish, the word "Freak" echoing around me._

_I'm much taller, now. I stand in the doorway of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Taking a deep breath,_ _I_ _step in. The familiar feel of a gym contrasts with the unfamiliarity of the_ _school_ _. I set my bag and jacket down and pick up a volleyball, feeling it in my hands._

_A few minutes later, as I'm spiking, the gym door slams open._

_"_ _YOU'RE_ _HERE!?"_

_I whip around and see a_ _short_ _kid_ _with_ _violently orange hair and an equally violent expression. I furrow my brow. A flicker of recognition, but_ _I_ _can't pin it down._

_"Who're you?"_

_Shock, anger,_ _explanation_ _, realization, confusion, frustration._

_The gym fades away._

I wake, and my eyes blink open. The blankets are warm, but my arms are empty. I raise my head, groggy but concerned, trying to shake the dream from my head. Shouyou isn't beside me or, I realize as I look around, anywhere in the room.

A sliver of light suddenly shines through the door. I hadn't noticed in the dark and blurriness that it was open. I sit up, sleepily. A silhouette appears before the light turns off, making my heart pound. Then the door opens all the way.

"Shouyou?" I whisper, voice cracking from sleep.

"'Yama? Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you; I had to go to the bathroom," he whispers back.

I can see him clearer in the moonlight now: short, thin, and bright orange. I reach out to him without thinking. He sucks in a quick breath and finishes crossing the room, before taking my hand in his.

"You didn't, it was just..."

"Another nightmare?"

I nod, looking back up at him from our hands. "I-I'm okay, you just... startled me."

"'M sorry," he says again, softly. "Here, scoot over."

At the movement of his head, I do as he asks, giving him room. I have to take back my hand to do so, but as soon as Shouyou lays back down, he takes it again. We lie there, facing eachother. My eyelids begin to droop under his gaze.

As I slowly drift back to sleep, lulled by the warmth emanating from his small body beside me under the blanket, he presses a small kiss to my forehead.

_It's so strange to be cared for like this. It's almost terrifying. I'm so_ _used_ _to being alone,_ _and_ _this is all so new. Shouyou is so affectionate... all_ _I_ _can do is try my_ _best_ _to_ _make_ _him happy, too. But emotions are so abstract and incalculable._

_I only hope that he'll be patient with me._

_Isn't_ _he_ _already? He holds me as_ _I_ _hold him, explains what_ _I_ _don't understand, and knows what_ _I_ _do understand. We nearly always know what the other is thinking... Maybe it won't_ _be_ _as difficult as_ _I_ _fear._

My mind is far too exhausted to carry on this train of thought. With the last of my quickly draining strength and consciousness, I squeeze Shouyou's hand in response to the kiss. His soft breaths wash over me, filling my empty head with the scent of mint and cinnamon.


End file.
